In Sickness and in Health
by foxmagic
Summary: Yuya gets sick as the threat of winter approaches. Her stubborness this time around may cost her.
1. Part One

**In Sickness and in Health**

Author: foxmagic07

Warnings: A few cusswords thrown in here and there. That's about the extent of it for now.

Rating: PG-13 probably more for later chapters, but just to be safe.

_Italics: thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever, own the rights to Samurai Deeper Kyo. **

Summary: Yuya gets sick as the threat of winter approaches. Her stubbornness this time around may cost her.

Hey hey hey, it's time for the boring prelude to the story where I babble on and on about…nothing! Hahahaha, such is the power of an author!.......I'm just kidding! sheesh. Well anyways, I'm hoping you all enjoy this modest, first attempt at SDK! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Oh, and time frame wise…I have NO IDEA. I **do** know that this takes place before Kyo gets his body back (duh).

-- **In Sickness and in Health **--

Winter…it was winter again. The bite of the cold wind could be felt through to the bones of any man. Snow had not yet appeared, but there was the promise of some to soon come. How long though? It would be a sure and untimely surprise.

Yuya sneezed. "Damn it's cold." Her gazed immediately was lifted towards the sky as she surveyed the incoming weather. "I hope it doesn't snow just yet…I'm already feeling like I'm going to catch sick…"

She shrugged the feeling of unusual tiredness off her body and turned to head down the path back to the inn.

--

"YUYA-HAN!!!!" Benitora shouted when she opened the door. "You were taking so long, so I was about to go looking for you."

She smiled at him and forced out a laugh, though it hurt her sides to do so. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all."

Tora's expression grew concerned. "Are you okay?"

Another voice, upon hearing this bit of information, decided to add to the conversation.

"Growing weak from the cold, dog-face? I'd of thought you to be stronger than that."

The blonde girl clenched her teeth and suppressed a furious growl. Swiftly, she turned to Kyo and glared. There was absolutely NO WAY she would show weakness in front of him…she'd rather be torn apart by wolves…which was really saying a lot.

"Shut it, will ya! I'm not sick or weak or ANYTHING! I'm…simply tired."

Demon Eyes Kyo ignored her and closed his eyes in obvious boredom, but inwardly he was smirking.

That just ruffled her feathers even more, and he knew it too. Why else would he bother to mess with her head? Because it beat the hell outta listening to her rambling, that's why. If he made her mad enough, the angry girl was bound to stomp off somewhere, leaving him in peace……and it was so damn amusing besides that. That's why he continued.

"Well, if you're not sick, then there's no reason you can't go into town and get me some more sake." His raised eyebrow was meant as a challenge.

Yuya knew that it was a trap. Her proclaimed health had suddenly earned her a trip to the market. And she was FAR too stubborn to back out now.

"Grrrr…FINE!!!!" She practically spat. "I'll go…BUT YOU'RE PAYING ME BACK!"

And with that said, she stormed out of the room.

"Uh, Kyo-han…what if she really **is **sick?" Questioned Benitora.

Kyo didn't even bother to look up.

--

"Stupid…ignorant…uncaring…cold-hearted…jerk."

On the way to the store, Yuya made sure to murmur every single negative thing that would associate with the proclaimed Killer of One Thousand Men. Not only did he make her mad, but his obsession with sake seemed to be depleting her funds. There was no doubt about it; he would be the death of them all.

"Hmph! I bet if I died right now, he wouldn't even care. Oh sure, his sake wouldn't be brought on time…but that's as far into caring he'd get."

Her pace slowed as she thought deeply about those words.

_If I died right now…he wouldn't even care…_

It bothered her more than she liked to admit. But such thoughts were easily pushed to the back of her mind.

"Ah, what does it matter? I've got no time for that kind of thinking…I have…I have to…" Finding that it was suddenly hard to move, she haulted. Quickly she gave in to weariness and slid down to rest under a tree. She was sleepy for some odd reason. "I have to get…the sake…but maybe…I'll rest first…"

It only took a moment for her to pass out.

--

Benitora stretched, yawning loudly. Taking a peek out at the night sky, he was hit on a disturbing thought.

"Kyo-han…" He whispered.

Rousing from his doze, Kyo opened one eye to address the one who had disturbed him.

Tora continued. "Kyo-han, did you hear Yuya-han come in? It's late and she's not back yet. I'm worried."

"Okuni and Yukimura have not returned either, yet you do not hold the same fear for them. Perhaps they have other things to do besides sleeping." His tone was cold and without feeling.

They both sat in silence for a while. One had decided upon sleep, while the other couldn't help but lay awake.

--

A woman made her way delicately along the path back to where she was temporarily staying. Her footfalls were light, and she barely made a sound. But she did try her best to hurry. It was getting colder and she didn't want to be caught too long outside after dark.

Okuni sighed. Maybe she had taken too long at the shops? It was pretty late. But it wasn't often they were able to linger in such a profitable town. There were just so many beautiful items for sale…

She stopped short. For a second, she assumed that her eyes had been playing tricks on her. It had almost looked like a person was lying there in the shadows. She then brought it upon herself to check things out, if only to satisfy her own curiosity.

Turns out, it WAS a person. And the last person she'd expect to find snoozing under a tree in the middle of the night.

"Yuya-san…" Her voice was a barely audible whisper. "Yuya-san, are you okay?"

The bounty-huntress did not stir.

Okuni bent down to shake her. "Yuya-san!"

Her body twitched under the movement.

_She's freezing. _Thought Okuni. _How long has she been out here in this weather? _

Finally, after many attempts to wake her, Yuya's eyes fluttered open. "…Okuni….san?"

"Yuya! What are you doing out here?"

"I…uh…" The girl looked around as if in a daze. "I don't…remember…I think I was going to the store when I suddenly felt really tired…"

Okuni helped her up and slung an arm over one shoulder. Then they both started off towards the inn.

"You're sick it seems. We'll just get you some medicine when we get back and…"

"Don't tell Kyo or Benitora." Yuya cut in. "I'm fine, just please don't tell them what happened."

"Why?"

"Because…_because I would NEVER EVER be able to live it down if Kyo found out…_because I don't want to worry anyone. It's only a cold or something. No biggie, right?"

"But I heard rumors circulating around today. There have been deaths in town due to some strange illness. Are you sure you want to let it go like that? Kyo would probably know what to do."

Shaking her head vigorously, the blonde returned with the same answer. "No, I can handle it. Just promise not to tell. The last thing I want to do is cause us all to remain here simply because I feel a little sick. We should leave as soon as possible to continue on ahead before the snow arrives."

"…well…alright." _Who am I to argue if you want to risk your health like that? I just hope you're right…_

--

The pair snuck quietly into the inn's back door. Okuni went to go to their room, while Yuya stayed behind to search through her medicines. Deciding flippantly on one, not really caring for she was very tired, she took it and then went to get ready for bed herself.

Right after sliding the door open, she regretted it. They should have all been asleep, but nooooo, there they sat…staring at her as she entered. Kyo, Yukimura, Benitora, Okuni, and Sasuke. All of them.

_What dumbasses._

"YUYA-HAAAN!!!!" Tora nearly knocked her over. "I was so worried! Where have you been?"

For a moment, she debated on whether or not to tell the truth. It wasn't like it was THAT big of a deal…Then Yuya stole a glance at Kyo. He was smirking his usual 'I-know-what-you've-been-up-to' smirk. And that made her blood boil. There was no way in hell she would give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. No way in HELL.

Smart as she was, a quick lie was created. "I met some _guys _at the market and they invited me to a couple of drinks. Before I knew it, I had completely lost track of time. I was having so much fun."

"…gu…GUYS?!" Stuttered Tora. "You met GUYS?!" He was utterly repulsed.

Yukimura lightened the mood, as he usually did. "Well good for you, Yuya-san!" He was clearly drunk.

Sasuke only grumbled.

Okuni kept her mouth tightly closed _for once_.

And Benitora was still standing agape.

Seizing the moment of silence, Yuya made a dash for the door. But before leaving, she turned to say one last thing.

"Oh, and Kyo? I forgot all about buying your f--- sake! SO THERE!!!!"

The door was slammed shut with tremendous force, which had caused the others to jump in surprise.

The bounty huntress found it hard to breathe shortly after leaving the others. Her breath came out in short rasps, and chills started to run all over her body. It was likely the cold had turned into a fever.

It would be a long night.

--**TO BE CONTINUED **–

Okay…is it just me, or does this story seem to have no point whatsoever. Owell, I'm just biding my time till I can think up something really good. (sits till for a while) Nope, nothins coming to me. But I figured that since I just got an account on here, I'd write something little and not very complex for every first time fic on a specific series. I was going to make this fic a One-shot, but it turned out to be too long when put together. Amazing how I can babble on an on about nothing!...0.o…I'm doing that right now, aren't I? lol.

Okay with all that said, I just want to apologize for any OOC ness. I tried to keep them in character, but I honestly need another opinion on that. So please review and hopefully I'll have the courage to update soon!

-foxmagic07


	2. Part Two

**In Sickness and in Health: Part Two**

Author: foxmagic07

Warnings: I'm working my way up. Get off my back, will ya? (geez). lol

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own SDK, never did, never will.**

HEY! If you are reading this, that means I managed to add another chapter without breaking anything! lol. I updated sooner than planned. Hmm, yeah…does that mean I have no life? HA, maybe. But I still have NO IDEA where this thing is going. Just bear with me, alright?

And I am so ecstatic about getting reviews. I thought I would get none. So I have to give a shout out just because I love these guys for reviewing!

**Rin Amaru **- You know, I love Kyo/Yuya fics too. So I will be adding more and more in the future just for you!

**LadyWater **– This update is in your honor. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**The Narrator **– I am really glad you like it! I recently got into your new fic, "Statistically Speaking" and I am absolutely loving it. I wish I could do humor like that, but I am better with angst and the like. I applaud your skills!

Okay, now without any further ado, here's the next chapter.

-- **In Sickness an in Health: Part Two **--

_It's so warm in here…and…and cold too…_

_That's odd…_

_Did someone leave the window open?_

Pulling the sheets further over her head, the young bounty huntress stifled a cough. She had snuck a spare bed roll out and then bunked in a nearby empty room. Sure enough, if the innkeeper found her, there would be trouble. But that was the LAST thing on her mind right now. Hot and cold spells were taking turns on her sweaty body. This was also accompanied by a severe headache and sore throat. What the heck was wrong with her? At first it seemed like a simple fever…but then her sight began to get hazy and mind cloudy. It felt sort of like a hangover, yet much worse. And though she had told every body about going out to drink, it wasn't true.

"Ugh…"

Yuya wanted nothing more than to die then and there. But since _that_ wasn't happening…she decided to try and get some sleep.

--

Morning broke later that day, a sure sign of winter to come. Okuni got up at first light and, despite not really wanting to, felt it would be a good idea to go check on Yuya. And if she really wassick…she could gloat.

_I told her to have Kyo-san take a look…since he has Kyoshiro-sama's body as well as spirit, maybe he would have been able to help. But she's too stubborn. That girl would never want to show herself weak before anyone…especially Kyo-san. _She thought.

Once down the hall a ways, Okuni heard coughing coming from a nearby room. She rolled her eyes knowing full well who it was. Her hand reached to open the closest door to the left. Sure enough, she hit the jackpot.

"O..Okuni-san!"

Yuya was lying on the floor, shivering like a sick puppy. It was quite pathetic.

"Yuya-san…" Okuni began. "I told you it would get worse if you didn't get yourself properly looked at. What will Kyo-san say now that you're too ill to even stand?"

"SHUT UP!" Her words were punctuated by a loud sneeze. "I can stand…I'm not_ that_ sick!"

"Well then…you'd better hurry up and dress. We're leaving for the road in about an hour."

She closed the door on her way out, leaving Yuya to seethe alone. How would she be able to pull off looking healthy in front of them? It was more than evident that a fever still lay heavily on her. It would be a wonder if she _could _stand. Well, there was only one way to find out.

--

"Damn, where is that stupid woman? If she doesn't come out soon, we're leaving her." Growled Kyo.

He and the rest of the group had been patiently (well, almost…) waiting outside for 30 minutes now. Yuya still hadn't shown.

"Aw c'mon, Kyo! Maybe she has a really bad hangover!" Yukimura said. He was still drinking, himself…

"I can go in and get her!" Added Tora.

"NO!" Came a chorus of voices.

He pouted.

Just then, the blonde-haired girl of sixteen came walking towards them. She was carrying her bags with much difficulty, and moving exceedingly slow.

"Hey…I'm ready." She sighed.

They all stared.

"…what?"

More silence.

"……..WHAT?!" a shout erupted from her sore lungs.

"…uhh…you drunk or something, Yuya-han? You're walking kinda funny." Benitora bravely took a stand against her wrath. Bad idea.

All the built up rage that _should _have been geared towards Kyo now was unleashed upon the poor Red Tiger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! Of all the stupid, inconsiderate, ungrateful…"

The rest of them turned their heads away from the scene. It was far too violent to watch.

--

The trek away from town was one of the hardest Yuya could remember. It wasn't the terrain, or even the weather, it was all that damn coughing! Besides her lagging behind, Yukimura and Sasuke had disappeared. But no one gave that much thought. They had their own agenda.

The four of them had been traveling for well over three hours now. It affected Kyo none. Benitora was constantly in happy-mode, thus, he could care less. Okuni probably hadn't even noticed the weather, for she was busy flirting with Kyo. And Yuya…she was ready to _murder _some one.

"GAH!!!! Can't we (sneeze) rest?!"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Kyo made no attempt to answer.

Yuya bit her lip and held back another series of coughs. She was very tired and everything seemed to be getting more and more blurry. A quick feel of her forehead made her assume that the fever had come back. Hopefully she wouldn't pass out this time.

"Kyo…can't we please…can't we stop?" Her legs felt weak and arms unusually heavy.

"I said no."

"Kyo…"

Okay, that was the last straw for him. He normally wouldn't give any thought to her persistence, but she had gone too far this time.

Kyo slowed his pace. _Five times…she has asked FIVE TIMES! Am I not clear when I say NO?! _He spun around to face the annoying brat that couldn't take a hint. "Little girl, when I say no I mean exactly tha…"

If his heart tore a little at the sight before him, he wouldn't let it show. For some reason, he couldn't remember what he was going to say.

Yuya let her pack slide to the ground. She was unable to see. Only blurs distinguished people from the backdrop of the mountains. Words tried to surface from deep within her throat, but to no avail. Her life was going to hell in a hand basket.

Benitora noticed that Kyo had stopped, so he did the same. Okuni likewise.

Yuya's trembling figure slumped against a tree. _What…what's going on? I can't see! KYO! What the hell are you doing, you moron! HELP ME! I can't…I…_

Tora's eyes grew wide. Okuni cast her gaze downwards.

"K…Kyo…" The young huntress managed to mumble before collapsing.

She didn't even touch the ground. Kyo had caught her in a flash.

"What the hell is your problem?" He stared down at her red, sweat covered face. It was no use, she was out cold.

He lifted a hand to touch her forehead. The heat her face was giving off, despite being out in the freezing weather, was immense. There was no mistaking it…the idiot had gotten herself sick.

"Kyo-han!" Shouted Benitora, as he came running over. "What happened to her?!"

He remained silent, choosing to stare up at Okuni instead.

She cocked her head. "What? You look at me as though I should be the one to answer."

"Okuni!" He growled at the apparent lie, thus prompting her to spill.

"Oh fine! So she got sick and I knew. It wasn't _my _decision to keep it from you. She made me promise not to tell. What else could I have done?" Her smile was coy.

"I suppose with her superior strength, she twisted your arm in order to make you keep quiet."

"Well…I…"

"Maybe we should stop and make camp, huh, Kyo-han?" Tora suggested. His focus was now on the young girl laying before him.

He nodded."…yeah, not much we can do with an unconscious deadweight. We can sleep here tonight and leave first thing in the morning."

--

Night came quickly as the three travelers and one knocked out girl made camp (except, Yuya couldn't really help cause she was…well…unconscious).

While Okuni and Benitora didn't seem to really mind the change of plans, Kyo did. And he was damn well pissed off. The ditzy moron was always getting in the way of everything. If even for once, things would appear to be going according to plan, she would find some way to screw it all up. That was the one and only thing you count on her for.

"Stupid little…" He muttered various curses as he unrolled her bed and placed her on it, his grip unknowingly becoming more gentle.

Okuni watched in silent annoyance as the object of her affection tended to some one else. It was only then that she realized he was talking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Growled Kyo. "I need you to get some water and boil it. And Servant number 2, you need to start a fire before we all freeze."

"YES SIR!" Tora happily skipped away. (Yeah, he skipped…deal with it.)

The busty miko was less than enthused. But she did her bidding nonetheless.

After the tasks were completed, Kyo took a package from their things and emptied the contents into a bowl of hot water. Then he took a rag, dipped it in cooler water, and set it on her forehead.

"Okay little girl, open up."

He lifted her head and quickly deposited the mixture of medicines down her throat. Then setting her back down, he leaned against a nearby tree and fell into a light sleep.

--

_I can't breathe…I can't breathe! _

_Kyo?_

_What's happening? I can't breathe…I can't see…_

_It's so hot…where am I?_

_Tora? Okuni?_

_Kyo?_

_Kyo!_

"Kyo…Kyo!" Yuya moaned in pain, tossing back and forth.

Kyo's eyes opened when he heard his name called. Everybody else was asleep it seemed. All was quiet save for the women writhing next to him. He cast a befuddled gaze down at her. Was it his imagination or did she just call out to him?

"Kyo…Kyo, help."

He felt her face once again. _Shit, her temperature has gone up. _

"Hey, snap outta it." He said. "You're stronger than that. You shouldn't let a little fever knock you out."

"Kyo…" Her face contorted. Then suddenly, her eyes opened as well. "What…what?"

"Yo, ugly. It's about time you woke up."

"What…? Kyo…it's hot…I can't breathe…" She shivered.

Cursing yet again, his hands moved swiftly to her kimono, undoing the ties and pulling away the layers of fabric and allowing her skin to breathe. Her body was covered head to toe in sweat. She would need stronger medicine than the stuff he gave her, that much was apparent. But when he began rummaging through the packs, it finally dawned on him. They had no such medicines with which to cure a severe fever like this. If he had Kyoshiro's medicine box, then maybe…but that was long since gone, he was sure. And when he thought about it, none of them had ever really gotten that sick before. All injuries sustained were battle wounds.

It only took a second to conjure up a plan. Walking swiftly over to where Okuni and Tora lay sound asleep, he proceeded to wake them up. A good kick to the head would suffice.

'WHAM'

"OWWW!!!! THAT HURT!!!!"

Kyo decided that just kicking Benitora would be enough to wake up the entire country, so he passed on doing the same to Okuni. A part of him still wishes he did, though.

"KYO-HAAAN!!!" He whined, grabbing hold of the huge welt now taking over his head. "Why did ya do that?!"

By this time, the miko was up as well.

Kyo wasted no time and got straight to the point. "I need herbs for medicine. Okuni, I need fresh plants from the forest, and Servant number 2, you'll have to head back into town to get some at the market…while you're there…you should really get that lump on your head examined. It looks like it hurts."

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT HURTS!" ( 0.o…easy there, Benitora.)

A bit reluctantly, the two headed out…again. The only thing that made Tora go so willingly was the fact that Yuya was in a lot of pain. He hated to see her like that. And also…wasn't he Kyo's servant or something? Yeah, that kind of took away all personal rights…such as sleeping.

On the other hand, Okuni was fuming. She most certainly did NOT want to go out in the dead of night to get some stupid shrubs. It wasn't that she really _hated _Yuya…no, hate was such a harsh word…it was more like deeply _loathe_. But really, it wasn't the girl's fault that Kyo had taken a liking to her. He was so unpredictable at times. Who knew something like this would happen? He probably would never have guessed it, himself.

Even with it staring him in the face…he never knew.

-- **TO BE CONTINUED **--

WOO HOO! Ya, so is it getting better? I don't know, myself. I just really wanted to contribute to the SDK portion of because I love this manga so much! I got volume 10 recently and I can't wait till the others come out in English. (Yeah, I take Japanese in school but that doesn't mean I can actually _read _in Japanese… the farthest I got is the 46 Hiragana… )

Okay, enough of the whining. Please review for me! I promise to love you forever!

Till next time,

-foxmagic07


	3. Part Three

**In Sickness and in Health: Part Three**

Author: foxmagic07

Warnings: Some Kyo/Yuya fluff in this chapter. If it's too much, I'm sorry. If it's not enough…I'm sorry. GAHH! It's my first fluff-like attempt, so don't get mad . Plus a bit of spoilers…if you can call them that.

Rating: PG-13 (you know…why the heck is this rated PG-13? Cussing I guess).

_Italics: thoughts_

**Disclaimer: 0.o? Do I have to write this EVERY chapter? sighs OK then, I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI DEEPER KYO. I'm mutilating the story as it is already…**

YAAAAAY! Last chapter!!!! Phew. So sorry it took long. I planned to update sooner, but then the dreaded _F _word came. Yes, that's right…FINALS. Dun dun dun (runs in circles). …help.

Anyways, this chapter contains a bit of spoilers, nothing real major. Most of you have already read what is included here anyhow. They also might be a little modified to fit the point. Who knows? Hehehe. I tried so hard to keep the characters in…well…character, but the whole trying-to-write-fluff-and-failing-miserably-at-it thing threw me off a bit. Sorry. I simply jumped in and did the best I could.

And thanks for all the reviews, they really encouraged me. I'm going to mention some names, so pardon the excessive talking. If you don't want to read this, scroll down to the story.

**Messiah of Darkness**- Yes, you are completely right! Lol. I was well aware of how she felt towards Yuya in the manga and I do agree that I don't think she hates her. Sorry if I made it seem that way, but my imagination just runs wild when I'm writing. XD. And yes, KYO/YUYA ALL THE WAY! Tee hee.

**Placid Snowflake**- Yay! I updated! Sorry it wasn't soon though. Lol. I'm glad you liked it that much. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**rnstarr20**- Do you really think it's awesome? Thanks!

**Silver's Shadow Tamer**- AH! I am completely and totally ecstatic that you reviewed both my fics! I had only 1 review on my bleach fic, and while I appreciate that reviewer, it would be a lie to say I wasn't disappointed that I couldn't get more. But then you reviewed and it cheered me up! YAY! You are so awesome, thanks a lot. And about the manga. It is most definitely worth it. I chose to buy the manga over the anime cause I had seen both. And it's not just my opinion. I have had others say this as well, but the manga is at least ten times better than the anime. It goes so much more in depth than the anime, plus the anime left a bunch of things out and added the _kenyo _for no apparent reason at all. (sorry to anybody who likes the kenyo). But don't take my word for it. Buy a volume next time you have cash and see if you don't get hooked! Hehehe, anyways, I'll be looking forward to your reviews in my future stories! Thanks again.

**Genjy0-Sanz0**- Hehehe, you're right. Thanks so much!

**TheDreamerLady**- Yep, if you review you get loved forever. Now who could pass up a deal like that? And PIXIE STICKS pretty much says it all, of course. A toast to KYO/YUYA!

**Rin-chan (Rin Amaru)**- Hee hee! Thank you, thank you! You're so sweet. Look for my future Kyo/Yuya fics, cause I'll be adding more soon!

**DarkHeartMistress**- Thank you! I appreciate your review.

**stuck in a rhyme**- You're right, ya know. There isn't NEARLY enough Kyo/Yuya fiction for my tastes! That's why I'm going to single-handedly add so many Kyo/Yuya fics, you won't know what to do with them all!

Okay, that's all for now.

-- **In Sickness and in Health: Part Three --**

_Yuya…_

_Yuya…_

_Do you feel the warm sensation of death?_

_It's almost like you're drowning._

_It's almost like you're not alive._

_Not alive?_

_Dead?_

_No, not death…_

_Liberation._

--

Yuya stirred in her comatose-like state. While her outward self remained still and lifeless, her mind was busy. A sudden onslaught of images plagued her every thought. Images she had hoped to be buried.

The day at the market with her brother.

The night approaching as she waited to meet up with him.

Running with all her might, only to have him killed before her very eyes.

Cut in two.

Murdered.

_Slaughtered. _

The old, painful memories faded slowly into new ones.

Meeting Kyoshiro on the road.

Traveling with him.

Meeting Kyo for the first time.

Her near brush with death as Kyo threatened her, holding high his Muramasa.

Her tears. Her anger.

And him…saying that her life was now and forever more in his hands.

A tickling sensation filled her. These were not all bad memories. It was not as simple as black or white. These were the good times as well as the bad. They all paved the way towards her future. And not only hers, but the rest of Japan's as well.

She saw a glimpse of the day she met Okuni, how she awoke the killer inside Kyoshiro for good. Her rants, her meddling, and her love for Kyo. It was all there.

She saw Benitora; the Silhouette, the Red Tiger, son of Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was Hidetada of the line of the Tokugawa Shogunate; a fated ruler. And he was also her friend.

Then Yukimura of the Sanada clan. They met him by pure accident. Or maybe Kyo and he were drawn to each other by the warrior within them both.

Sasuke too. He drew his sword on her, nearly cutting off her head. But it was him who had saved her later. She owed him her life.

So what had it all come to? Would she give in to a sickness? Could she truly be that weak?

Yuya shivered again. Someone was calling out to her, but her mind refused to let go.

--

Blood red eyes stared deftly into the dark. He would look at anything but her. Seeing her this way made him feel weak. He didn't want to feel weak. And rest assured it was her fault…not his. He hadn't wanted the girl to continue on with them. At first it was merely a game conjured for the soul purpose of amusing him. Yes, it _was _funny to see her blow up at the slightest insult. And when he referred to her as _servant number 1_ or simply _woman_, she would go ballistic. It was funny then…but now…now when he looked at her, he didn't just see a loud little girl with small breasts (Heh heh). He saw someone that needed protecting…someone that _he _needed to protect.

Kyo didn't like that.

It was unheard of. Him, slayer of one thousand men. Killers don't just go around saving damsels in distress. They should be done away with just like the rest of his obstacles. And she _was _an obstacle. The woman got in the way of him thinking properly. She poisoned him with these strange new sensations. And even now, they could have been on their way to their next destination…if it wasn't for her.

So…

Kyo glanced at Yuya. He could end it all now. He could do away with all the weakness she had brought upon him. He could be free and rid of such a nuisance…

Hands gripped the hilt of the Muramasa at his waist. With one forward motion, it had been pulled out and placed near the blonde's head.

He could do it. He had killed women before. He had killed children before. It would be just another nameless face to add to his collection.

Yuya grimaced in her pain-filled slumber. She turned and leaned against Kyo's blade, causing a cut to appear across her cheek in the process.

Kyo stood there, silent. Eyes widened slightly as he watched red liquid run down her face.

A realization hit him…

He couldn't do it.

Blood was so beautiful. The color was ecstasy, the smell was intoxicating. He loved to kill, if only to get that feeling again.

But on her…it was so different.

Out of pure anger, he stabbed his sword into the dank earth. "Damn you!" He shouted. "I never asked you to come this far with me! I never asked you to follow!"

Naturally, the bounty huntress' smart remark never came.

He retrieved his sword and was about to move away when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Looking down, Kyo saw Yuya's hand clutching the fabric of his clothes. Her fingers dug deeper. She was holding on for dear life.

"What are you doing _now_?" He said halfway to himself, not really expecting an answer.

She did respond. She responded with few words, yet it caused his breathing to stop all the same.

"Kyo…don't leave me…"

A puzzled expression crossed his face. He watched as silent tears began to fall. And still, the young girl clung on to him.

"…stupid woman…" Kyo gave up on moving away. Instead, he settled himself next to her. "Did I ever say I was going to leave…?"

Yuya said nothing more. She merely lay content with the presence of Kyo nearby. Even in her dreams, he was looking out for her.

It was enough.

--

_Yuya…_

_Yuya…_

_Wake up, Yuya…_

"…uhh…?"

She could sense a tremendous weight being lifted. The fog of her dreams had finally begun to clear. Now opening eyes to the grayish hue of early dawn, Yuya was able to once again feel in control of her mind.

It was no longer cold out, she took notice. What was it that had caused such sudden warmth? She looked up.

"…?!" And there was Kyo, staring right back at her.

"WAAHHHH!!!" Her best scream was let loose on the unsuspecting killer.

Immediately a hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. "What the hell are you doing, you imbecile?"

Yuya frowned.

He frowned back.

She bit his hand.

"…gah! That hurt, you damn bitch!" He grit his teeth, but didn't let go. After all, it was **he **who was in control. Not even the childish antics of a little girl would make him forfeit such.

Then suddenly, the woman began to have a terrible coughing attack. He let go then.

"See what you did? If you weren't so loud and obnoxious, that wouldn't have happened. You might be feeling better, but it's far from over. Just wait until the medicine arrives…then you can be an ass all you want. Till then I'm in charge, got it?"

"…what…(cough cough)…what medicine?" She inquired.

Sure, the questions annoyed him…but he would answer ANYTHING if it got her to shut up. "The _medicine_. You know, stuff that makes you better? Don't tell me you're that much of a dimwit."

"I KNOW what medicine does. But since when did we have the right herbs to treat colds? I don't remember anything like that in the luggage…"

"We don't have it yet. I sent Servant number 2 and Okuni out to get some." Explained Kyo. "…is that a problem?"

"No…no…" A flush appeared, but it was only from being sick. Yeah…that's it…from being sick…

It was quiet for a while after that. Neither Kyo nor Yuya said much. All that was audible now was the sound of birds stirring in the treetops. Yuya's mind on the other hand was whirring with many questions.

_What the heck?! How did we get out here? I thought they'd be in the next town by now. I thought they'd…leave? Is that really what I had hoped they would do? And Kyo said…Kyo said that he sent the others to go get medicine. Damn him, even at times like these he still can't resist the urge to order people around. But still…_

"Kyo?"

"…"

"Kyo?"

"WHAT?!"

"…um…were you…_go on, say it!_...were you…worried about me?"

He didn't even make an effort to open his eyes.

"Kyo! Are you listening?"

A grunt came. "I have no reason to worry. Even if you _did _die, you'd find one way or another to come back and haunt me for the rest of my god-forsaken life. I need to worry more over the fact of you N E V E R L E A V I N G ."

Yuya smiled. He was always like that; never wanting to show how he really felt. And while she knew very little about him and the way he thought, she had a hunch…

"Yeah, whatever." Her tone deceived her. "Well, you said you weren't gonna leave, so neither am I. We're both in this together…so don't try and think about getting rid of me."

This time he did open his eyes. Kyo hadn't an idea to what she meant by that, but perhaps she was more perceptive than she looked. And just maybe…what she had said earlier hadn't been some irrational result of her delirium. The girl had been aware of what was happening the whole time. She had heard him earlier, yet did nothing to stop his actions.

That pissed him off.

Yuya averted her gaze when the intensity of his own became too much. How could she possibly explain it? How could she say any more? It was hard for her to understand, herself.

"When I was unconscious, I heard this voice…it kept shouting over and over again. At first I wasn't able to make out the words…but then…then I felt a pain shoot through my face." Yuya accented this point by tracing the fresh cut on her cheek. "And I was afraid…I thought you were…you were…"

"Going to leave you?" He cut in. "Tch, you really are a dimwit."

Her hand lifted to hide her face. She was ashamed to look so weak before Kyo. He was the **last**person she wanted to share _feelings _with. He would never understand. He could never know…

The rest of her thoughts were halted by a warm breath on her forehead. Kyo had removed her arm and was looking Yuya straight in the eye. He spoke.

"If you're scared, that's fine. If you want to cry, go right ahead (as long as ya don't whine to me). And if you get sick, tell someone…we won't bite your head off. Just know one thing…I'll always be there to annoy you afterwards." His smirk returned.

She felt like giving him a good punch in the nose. Not because he was being a pompous jerk…but because that was _exactly _what she had wanted to hear.

Kyo pulled her back against his body in an eased manner. "Now sleep. I'm not going anywhere…"

Eyes becoming heavy once again, Yuya fell into the darkness willingly this time. It didn't seem that big of a deal anymore. She knew that when she woke up, he would still be there.

"…I'll always be there to annoy you afterwards, Yuya."

_I'll always be there…_

--

Much later in the morning, Tora and Okuni were finally making their way back to camp. Yukimura and Sasuke had joined them as well.

"That Kyo!" Okuni fumed. "He sent us out to get the rarest herbs this side of Japan. I'm so tired from all that walking!"

"Yeah, but least we can help Yuya-han get better now." Said Tora.

Just as he was speaking, they came upon the small clearing where they had set up last night.

"Hey! Kyo-han! We got the medicine you wanted!"

They stopped dead in their tracks.

Beyond the bushes, was the bounty huntress and Kyo. He was leaning against a tree (as usual), while Yuya silently napped, her head resting on his side. No one on earth would have believed that to be the great Demon Eyes Kyo at that moment. It looked as if, for once, he had given into a peaceful sleep.

Tora nearly dropped his bundle while Okuni let out a gasp. Her face eased then into an all-knowing type look. Yeah, she knew…

Tora on the other hand…

"WHAT?! KYOOOOOO-HAAAAAN!!! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY YUYA-HAN FROM M-."

Yukimura casually knocked him to the side with his bottle before anymore could come out.

"Let's let them sleep, eh Okuni-san?" It was more of an order (to Benitora) than a suggestion.

"Yes, I suppose he'd be cranky if we woke him. But I'd much rather it be _me _there than Yuya-san."

"Yeah, we know…"

Benitora was still K.O'd. _WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS PICK ON ME??!!_

Silence.

"HEY! WHO WANTS SOME SAKE?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You _always _say that. And you always get drunk."

"I do not!"

"I'd like some sake."

"…I'd like a pack of ice…my poor head…"

"You people are weird."

Far from all the fussing and noise, Kyo stirred from his slumber.

"…morons…" His lips twisted into leer.

His eyes found the face of the sleeping blonde next to him. He'd give it another minute or two before beating them all within an inch of their life. Then things could finally get back to normal.

Normal?

…they were never really normal to begin with.

-- **Fin **--

PHEW! I finished! Yahoooooo! I didn't really like the ending, cause I wanted to go on and on and on and on and…well…you get the idea. I have hard time shutting up. . But there's only so far you can go on the subject of Yuya getting sick. So…I think it'll prolly end here. Owell. Easy come easy go. And the fluff was light if you ask me, mainly because it's my first SDK fic and I'm so unsure what to do when it comes to fluffy stuff. Lol.

YES YES, I'm shutting up. Geez. Okay then, please review for me!

Until next time:

**Foxmagic07**


End file.
